Michael did 15 squats around noon. Gabriela did 6 squats in the morning. How many fewer squats did Gabriela do than Michael?
Explanation: Find the difference between Michael's squats and Gabriela's squats. The difference is $15 - 6$ squats. $15 - 6 = 9$.